the_gmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tattletail (Episode)
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you- (He is then interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door) G-man: Oh for the love of… (Cut to the other side of the G-man’s door as he opens it. He looks down only to find a Tattletail doll) Tattletail: Me Tattletail! Me love you! (The G-man picks up Tattletail and looks at the camera) G-man: Well, I think it’s pretty obvious as to what I’m reviewing… (The Tattletail commercial jingle starts as clips from the trailer plays) G-man (V.O): Well, here we are, and we’re taking a look at what gamers call “The new Five Nights at Freddy’s”, Tattletail! (Cut back to the G-man with his hands over his face) Dear lord, I hope not! (Cut to gameplay) This game is one of those childlike horror crossovers like Among the Sleep. But how does it hold up? Does it deserve all the attention? (Cut back to the G-man with Tattletail on his desk) G-man: That what we’re here to find out today! Let’s take a loo- Tattletail: Brush me! (The G-man sighs, grabs Tattletail, and starts to rub the top of his head) G-man: This is Tattletail… (Cut to the tittle screen with Mama Tattletail looking away from the camera) G-man (V.O): Well, judging by the title screen, we’re in good hands! Let’s begin! (Cut to the protagonist’s bedroom with the task on the upper left-hand corner) So we’re a kid that wakes up in the middle of the night to open his/her presents early. Why? (Cut back to the G-man singing along with When You’re Evil) G-man and song: ‘Cause it’s so easy when you’re evil! This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me! (Cut back to the game. The protagonist is now in the basement with the present that Tattletail is in) G-man (V.O): So we find our present and… (The protagonist picks up Tattletail who immediately speaks) Tattletail: Tattletail! That’s me! G-man (V.O): …It’s a walking nightmare. Seriously, what little kid wouldn’t crap their pants while looking at this thing?! (Cut to a sketch with the G-man as a little kid looking excited at a Christmas present) Dad (Voiced by the G-man’s real dad from offscreen): Alright, kiddo. Go ahead! (The kid unwraps his present and is completely shocked as he pulls out Tattletail) Tattletail (Voiced by the G-man): I WANT TO CONSUME THE SOULS OF THE DAMNED! Kid: What the hell is this?! Dad: We got it from a street sale! Kid: Which street? Dad: Um… Redrum 999? Kid: Y’know, I’m just going to place this back in here and forget today even happened… Tattletail: YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED! Kid: See what I mean? (Cut back to the G-man and Tattletail) G-man: So you have to take care of Tattletail’s needs- Tattletail: Give me a treat! G-man: Alright, just give me a- Tattletail: Give me a treat! G-man: One second! I’m just- Tattletail: Give me a treat! G-man: I’ll get you one soon, I’m- Tattletail: Give me a treat! G-man: I’M DOING THE REVIEW HERE! CALM DOWN! (Tatletail shuts up) Thank you! Anyways, (Cut back to gameplay) you have to keep track of his needs that appear on the upper left-hand corner of the screen. You have to make sure he’s well-nourished, properly groomed, and make sure his battery doesn’t run out. Which can be pretty tedious. At the end of each night, you have to place Tattletail back in his box and go to bed. (Cut to the ending where the protagonist opens their present) Repeat this for five nights, and you wi-! (The box is empty and the game’s antagonist Mama Tattletail preforms her jumpscare. Scaring the G-man so much, that he falls out of his chair. After a while, the G-man’s mom comes into his room) Mom: Oh my gosh! What happened here? (The G-man’s hand slowly comes up from the bottom of the screen. Pointing upwards) G-man: Demonic Furbies… (The G-man’s mom looks on confused before closing the door. The G-man gets back up) G-man: So… What the hell just happened? (Cut to a compilation of gameplay footage of the protagonist finding multiple eggs) G-man (V.O): Well, guess what? We got the bad ending! To get the good ending, you have to collect all 22 eggs that are hidden throughout the game. If you do so, you FINALLY wake up your mom. Who has been asleep for the entire game! Seriously, you can knock on her door, but that’s it! She won’t wake up! (Cut to the third night where the protagonist finds Mama) G-man (V.O): On the third night, the main antagonist is revealed: Mama Tattletail. And she’s… Well… Mama: The children thought that Mama would never find them as long as she couldn't see them. Turn the page! But Mama could still hear the children. The pitter-patter of their little feet led Mama right to them. Turn the page! Then Mama found the children! Every last one. And put them right back to bed. G-man (V.O): A little creepy… (Cut back to the G-man and Tattletail) G-man: Now, let’s move onto the last night! (Tattletail interrupts G-man again by singing. Having enough, he pulls out a gun made of Legos and shoots him. Knocking him off of the desk) G-man: That’s enough of that… Anyways, what lies at the last night? (Cut to footage of the last night Satan-like ritual. Cut back to the G-man with his mouth open agape) G-man: Oooookaaaaay… That’s enough of that… All-in-all, this game’s pretty good! I love it a lot, and I would love to see a sequel! Anyways, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Pea-! (The G-man is interrupted once again. This time by static coming from Tattletail. The G-man picks him up) Tattletail: G-man scanning complete. Sending info to LJ. G-man: What in the… Who’s LJ?! Talk to me, damn you! (Tattletail’s eyes close. Indicating that he shut off. The G-man groans, stuffs Tattletail in the trashcan, and walks out of the room. The camera zooms in on Tattletail before a female voice is heard coming from Tattletail) ???: Operation Scan is complete. Initiating Operation Battle… (Tattletail’s eyes open again, but this time, they’re red) Tattletail: Mama’s coming! Category:Episode